


Fire Alarm

by xenosaurus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here lies Clint Barton, struck down by some idiot's midnight snack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little college au ficlet to try to get back into the swing of writing again. Can be seen as platonic or pre-relationship.

Clint is going to lose toes.

No, seriously, it's a legitimate concern. He's standing on the freezing pavement outside his dorm in boxers and a t-shirt. Who the hell sets off the fire alarm at 3am? When there's _snow_? Whoever it is, Clint wants to have words with them.

He didn't even grab his phone, so he can't even beg a friend for sanctuary. Natasha's roommate hates him, but Tony doesn't sleep, he'd probably let Clint hide out with him. At this point Clint would take Scott, and his room has an ant infestation that's the stuff of nightmares.

"Here lies Clint Barton, struck down by some idiot's midnight snack," He mutters to himself.

"Well, that's melodramatic."

Oh shit, the angel of death sounds just like Natasha.

Clint's best friend is, remarkably, actually standing there when he turns around. She's wearing her winter coat and cozy-looking boots. Most importantly, she has a fluffy blanket tucked under her arm.

"Is this a frostbite induced hallucination or did you really come to my rescue?"

Natasha snorts and pushes the blanket into his hands. Part of it is warm from her body and Clint wants to _melt_. He wraps it around himself and tucks his nose into the fluff.

"Thanks, Nat. How'd you know?" He asks, voice muffled.

"Kid who did it made a Facebook status."

"Wait, _what_? Who is it, I want to hit them."

"Peter Parker."

Clint pauses and sighs.

"Okay, yeah, not punching Pete, he's a baby."

"Didn't you call the freshmen a plague on us all just yesterday?"

"To be fair, just because I like the guy doesn't mean he didn't nearly kill me with frostbite."

Nat rolls her eyes, smiling.

"You can repay me for saving your ass with coffee in the morning."

"Deal."


End file.
